2008-03-21- Robbing a Bank
Coruscant: The Bank of the Republic Filled to overcrowding at all hours of night and day with an endless assortment of well-dressed sentients from across the galaxy, this facility is a sight to behold. Constructed almost entirely out of polished silver durasteel, the immaculate chamber comes to a pointed dome nearly one hundred meters overhead. There are long lines for row upon row of friendly-sounding Banking Terminals, but the longest lines terminate at a cluster of desks where pale-faced bureaucrats in the long dark robes of the Court of the Republic handle account transfers and unusually large deposits. Behind them all, hanging from floor to ceiling is a grey-blue banner bearing a modified Seal of Republic Law. Briseis is ununiformed today, a marked change from her usual state of affairs. She also looks tired and harried, with her usual plaited braid a touch lopsided and her hair all a-frizz from her flight helmet. She carries a large black bag slung over her shoulder as she enters the bank, pauses to look at the line there, and scowls. Viva had at times wish she had bought something she understood, currently she was conversating with her Astromech droid as she walks along. "So yeah then there was this random person just like..out, right there, ironically I came along with a doctor. Glad to get that guy off my back, so yeah all that crap happened, and then I bought you." Viva nods to Sparky, in which the little droid just beeps back to her. Viva stares at the droid for a second before shrugging and moving along. Her eyes scan the area before looking towards Briseis's scowl, "Yeah this is gonna be a crappy wait huh?" Although the description on the character isn't really there, Sho'lar is a rather good looking Bothan. If you consider preened black fur, coupled with nice dark eyes and a very expensive suit, good looking! Sho'lar, the CEO of the Bothan Trading Corporation, recently appointed to that position and that of Bothawui Senator, heads into the bank, eyes looking around to see who is around. Unusually without guards, the Bothan stands in line to withdraw some coins. Since Sho'lar is who he is, the senator is quickly ushered ahead of the long lineup, right past the woman with the large black bag. "Don't rob the place, hmm?" He says with a grin and as a joke, walking right up to the teller and handling his business. The Bothan then takes his time, chatting with the woman at the counter which no doubt infuriates the people behind him who are forced to wait even that much longer. Briseis glances briefly toward Viva, her brows lifting slightly as she notes woman and droid before her lips curve in a tired smile. "I suppose it's to be expected. As much as I might wish otherwise." Her gaze drifts forward to the Bothan, resting there for a moment before he moves past her. She frowns briefly and then her eyes widen in instant offense at the joke. /Oh/, Bri's sense of humor. "Rob!" she echoes in disbelief. Now, this day could have gone much differently for the people waiting in line, but thanks to the Bothan head of state and self appointed Senator, several people are left waiting. Frustrated people begin to do all but knaw they arms off as they are forced to wait. However, when one person hears Bri, he looks at her, eyes wide open, seeing the black bag in her hands and he makes a horrible inference. "SHE SAID SHE'S GONNA ROB US!" He shouts out as he jumps to the ground, screaming. Much of the rest of the bank follows in suit with guards drawing their blasters and pointing them towards the woman. They begin to shout at her to get on the ground. Sho'lar turns around, his eyes watching the woman as he considers what is going on. Although he is being instructed to get down, and now, alarms in the bank are going off all over the place, the Bothan does nothing of the sort. Instead, he watches intently. This was not what he expected. "Welcome to Coruscant," Briseis murmurs with brief amusement toward Viva before the shouting starts and her head whips upward, eyes wide and outraged. "What? What? No, I'm not--" Briseis lifts her hands, perhaps bringing the blaster at her side into clearer focus, and does not immediately drop for the ground. ' It is reported to all members of the Coruscant and Republic Guard that there is a bank robbery being reported and in effect right now! Respond at once.' Viva squints her eyes as the man suddenly flips out, "The...hell." It was all she could manage really, her facial expression couldn't even give much sign to what was going through that mind of hers. She looked irritated, confused, and amazed with this man's actions. "Hey woah, relax she said she was-" The guards come along shouting for everyone to get down, the red Twi'lek starts to slowly lower, "Hey, hold on." The Twi'lek then points a thumbs over in the direction of Sho'lar, "He's just flipping out, thinking everyone is trying to rob things. No one said they were robbing anything." Her tone sounded a bit aggrivated at the moment as she continues t lower...very slow, only on one knee now. Sho'lar raises a brow and he looks around, his eyes focusing on the guards that are coming towards him with their blasters drawn. "Hurry up now!" They say to him, indicating that he needs to get on the ground. Offering a shake of the head, the Bothan follows orders as he is placed on the ground just in time for the guards to come and shove a knee in his back, and place cuffs on his wrists. "Secure!" One calls out. Then, the guards that are pointing their weapons at Briseis get a lot closer and see that she has a blaster. "Either you drop the blaster to the ground and get down now, or we will open fire!" Is the call made by the apparantly commander of the Cohort 2 group. "Now listen, or else this goes bad." There are some at Viva already, and they are about to place their hands on her to get her to go to the ground. "Now get on the ground, fast!" They yell at her, right into the poor twi'lek face. Briseis keeps her hands lifted, wide eyes now narrowing in intense irratation made much worse by tired-hinging-on-exhausted. "I am Captain Briseis Karakas," she pronounces swiftly, and one hand droooops to her side, perhaps toward ID? "Of the Republic Guard. No one is robbing /anything/." Viva defiantly squints her eyes at the one yelling in her face, she mde no effort to move originally. Though she didn't want to accidentally inhale more of that bad breath so she lowers down to the floor now and sighs. She adjusts her body to so that she was on her knees, and she crosses her arms over her face so that her elbows also supported her, and her forehead rested on her forearms. Things seemed to have turned around, the Twi'lek's Lekku twitch with curiousity at Briseis mentions being part of the Guard. Sho'lar watches intently as a knee remains securely in his back, and his sniper rifle is taken from him as well. Snarling, he says, "Right well, she might be who she says she is, but I am Lord Senator and CEO of Bothawui, Sho'lar Vreeth. Let me warn you, if you touch that rifle again, I will ensure that you don't live through your next birthday." With that comment, the guard just happens to slip a bit, causing Sho'lar's face to plant into the duracrete floor making him wince and moan from pain. Meanwhile, Viva's gone down and she is being a good girl, doing as she is told. Presently, she is also being cuffed by the guard in order to ensure that she can't cause any more issues. And finally, making a very wrong move, the guard spot that Briseis is placing her hand down towards her hip where the blaster is. Unable to hear her words above the alarm, since they are using a speaker system to amplify their voices, one of them rushes her and attempts to tackle her to the floor. At the same time, yelling is heard as three others attempt to doggy pile on top of her in order to get her secured with cuffs and all. Briseis goes to the floor with a great thud and a crack of her forehead against the hard surface. She groans, momentarily disoriented, and does not move. "Er..." Viva turns her head slightly to look over to the guard that was trying to cuff her, "Oh come on, I've been a good girl." Viva winks towards him, "I'm sure you can leave me be without those uncomfortable cuffs on, though...if that's the kind of stuff you're into, suit yourself. I'd rather be laying down on something softer though." She didn't try to avoid being handcuffed or anything at least, she slips her arms from under her head and places her forehead on the ground while putting her hands against her back. She's been through situations like this before! If she gets put in jail for some reason...she'll just call daddy! "Situation Secure. Check them all." Is the call from the commander as the screeching sirens go off and people begin to get back up, ushered by the guards to leave the bank as it is closed for now. First, Sho'lar is checked for identification by the one who slammed his head into the floor. The Bothan grins as the Ident is read allowed to the commander, who punches the number into his computer. "Uhh. Let him go, now." The commander calls out to the guard. "He is Sho'lar Vreeth, Chief of the Bothan Trading Company, and Republic Senator." There is a long silence as Sho'lar is being uncuffed. Next, it is Viva. When her stuff is called out, nothing is found on her. "Keep her for now." Are the instructions from the commander. The guard pinning her down leans over and whispers something in her hear, then raises and nods to thee commander. "Next!" He calls out, and then it is Bri. Of course, after all is said and done, she is pinned by three people, the fourth that had started it now calling out her ID. "Let her go, now!" The commander of the group says, his face turning read. "Our apologies..." He trails off. "Captain." The three men holding her all wince at the same time. This could be bad for their careers. Briseis doesn't /quite/ struggle against the Guards who hold her and jerk her, dazed, to her feet. But neither is she particularly cooperative, and they're forced to jerk her slight weight around without her help. Her hands flex behind her, wrists twisting in the cuffs and she /scowls/. She resists, just barely, the urge to dress them all down /royally/, instead coughing and wondering sharply, "You think I could get these cuffs off? I'd really like to just make a deposit and find a shower." Viva smirks at the guard, though says nothing else on the subject, just waiting for them to let her up. "Wait what?" Viva looks up now, her eyes darting around amongst the people as best as she could, not liking the fact that she was still left down here. Of course, she was smart! She just put her head back down onto the ground and gives a light sigh without putting up protest, as much as she wanted to smack some of them upside their head. Sho'lar gets up, takes his rifle and places it across his back. He looks towards the Captain and sighs, then towards the one who was commanding. "You over there." He calls out. "I want the man who held me down arrested for brutality. I am a senator, and no one deserves to have their face slammed into the ground." He touches his cheek and then looks at Viva. "And let her go. There was no robbery. I made an offhanded comment and she repeated it." Sho'lar sighs. "Really, who hires you people?" The command nods towards letting Viva go, which the guy who is over her, gets her up off of her feet and takes the cuffs off. Then he backs up a bit but offers her a wink. The command looks towards Sho'lar and shakes, "As for discipline, no. You shouldn't have threatened him." Then the command motions for his guards to go back to where they were. "Captain, a report will be expected by tomorrow. I did apologize." He says, knowing that she controls a lot of his soon to be, destiny. "They're simply doing their job, sir," Briseis notes, if perhaps a touch grudingly as she clears her throat. "It has not been that long since this very bank was torn apart by a bomb." So said, she glances toward the commanding officer with a tired frown. "That said. Please have a talk with your soldiers about proper handling in a situation, Lieutenant, along with whatever reprimands are appropriate. Threat or no, the Senator deserves an official apology. The situation was /not/ extreme." A brief glance flickers to Viva and she steps toward the commander, intending a quieter conversation about the reason for holding her. "Ugh..." Slowly, Viva rises up to her knees and gives a few flicks of her wrist, "Ah free, so quickly. That's a new record time." Viva gives Sparky a few pats on the head as if he had did something of use, "You learn quick, just stay silent! Unless someone's really stupid...then you should at least let them be aware of their stupidity." Viva then looks about, the commotion really throwing the flow of things off in the bank for a moment, that...and Viva had fell out of line...multitudes of people quickly taking her place. "Bleh forget that, lets just go back to the ship." Viva slowly begins to rise, dusting off her knees. Looking towards the commander here, and then the Captain, Sho'lar approaches her. "You are right!" He says, nodding. "I will expect an official apology. Over the GNN airwaves." He says, laughing. Looking towards the Twi'lek, the Bothan grins. "You alright there missy?" Then his eyes back on Briseis who has a bump on her head. "Do you need to have that looked at? A bad bump could equate to gross misconduct on the part of the soldier who caused it." "Official, not public," Briseis disagrees quietly, nodding to the Lieutenant before she inquires softly, "What is the reason for holding her?" A blink, a glance up, and she straightens and looks toward Sho'lar. "I'm certain the Guard will see to my welfare, sir. They always have before, occasionally at great expense." The commander looks at Briseis and points to the girl. "I let her go." He says, then he looks at Sho'lar and rolls his eyes. "Sorry." That's it, and that's all. At the sound of the voice of the bothan, she originally doesn't look over to him, though had the feeling that his voice was directed towards her. So Viva looks up to him with her hairless eyebrows scrunching up with a bit of confusion, "Eh, what now you're aware of others? Yeah yeah I'm fine, though I might have to complain to daddy about this...I'm sure you've heard of what Ryloth lawyers can do...and he's one of the best." With that she looks over to the guards, "I feel I have to complain...it may escalate to something else and I /do/ need money..." her eyes then squint. Yes, she's trying to get something out of this situation. "Yes, but you weren't inclined to," Briseis points out swiftly before her frown deepens. There is a heavy pause, /weighty/ from the Captain, and then she instructs, "Be certain to list your full name and number in the report, Lieutenant. I will be very interested in reading it." And oh, the tired, resigned gaze she turns to Viva. For a moment she simply watches the Twi'lek. The Bothan looks towards the Captain for a moment and he ponders how to reply to all of it. "Yes, I will read the report as well. And your apology is certainly not good enough for me. I will speak with someone who can actually get me an apology. Perhaps I will speak to the Senate about this event and ensure they know what the Guard is doing for their members." Sho'lar then turns towards Viva and he sighs at her and the reaction given. "Yes, and I am sure that he will understand my position as well." Sho'lar then moves towards the girl. "Come with me, and we will discuss something. I have a bit of an idea for you, missy." The Twi'lek glances over to Briseis and just beams an innocent smile her way, acting as if she had not just threatened to sue officers! "Hey you don't have to give me that look, you can get on the winning side too." Viva nods a few times towards Briseis, having people sue their own officers seemed perfectly fine in viva's books. "Hmm?" Her head turns to looks towards the Bothan, simply studying him for a few seconds before shrugging and walking towards the Bothan, "You got an idea? Alright let's see what this idea is..." With that she easily comes along, hoping for him to bribe her out of sueing. Money's always good. "The situation will be dealt with," Briseis answers firmly, and there is a flicker of irritation as she watches the Senator. One can almost see the exasperated '/Politicians/' flit through her mind. She simply remains standing in the middle of the bank as activity flows around her once more, her bag skittered to one side somewhere and the bump on her head growing, and watches them depart. Excellent week. Sho'lar nods towards Viva as she joins him, then he looks back towards Bri, "Glad to see you are alright as well. I expect to see the report, on my desk, as soon as it is ready." The Senator says before heading out of the bank with the girl and her droid. "Huh." Viva eyes her fingernails, or claws, whatever you want to call them. One of them seemed to have a been a bit chipped away at the point, "Eh? Damnit." Viva makes a little whining noise, though goes along to follow Sho'lar out of the door. The little R1 following the two out of the bank. Category:March 2008 RP Logs